Operation Blue Hawaiian
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE - Greg knows that there is something afoot, but he doesn't really know what Nick and Sara have planned for him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I'd come up with the brilliant idea of CSI, I cannot take any credit for creating it. I don't profit from them and I don't own them either, but as always, having a cup of coffee with George Eads would be nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara Sidle was so deeply engrossed in the latest issue of the Journal of Forensic Science as she sipped a cup of coffee that she didn't notice Nick Stokes walk into the room.  
  
He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table in the center of the break room next to her. "Meet the new lab tech yet?"  
  
Startled, Sara spilled coffee down the front of her blouse. "Do you have to be so sneaky!" She muttered a string of curses under her breath as she jumped up and went over to the sink to grab a paper towel.  
  
"Blot, don't rub, otherwise you'll set the stain into your blouse." Nick offered looking a bit sheepish as he sipped his coffee.  
  
Sara glared at him. "What?"  
  
"When you rub the stain, you set it into the fabric. Blot, with cold water." He continued.  
  
Sara raised a curious eyebrow at him and shot him a look that questioned his masculinity. "You know, you could announce yourself when you come into a room."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Hey, I wasn't the one with my nose buried in, ah, just a minute." Nick grabbed the forensics journal and looked at the page Sara had been reading. "Alleles responsible for ABO phenotype-genotype discrepancy and alleles in individuals with a weak expression of A or B antigens." He grinned at her. "Catchy title."  
  
"For your information, I found it very interesting until you scared the hell out of me by sneaking in here." She couldn't get the coffee stain out of her blouse.  
  
Nick chuckled. "For the record, Sara, I didn't sneak in here. I just walked in."  
  
She shot him another glare as she returned to the table. "Well, my blouse is ruined and I just bought it. That's the last time I agree to go shopping with Catherine."  
  
Nick's expression softened. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I startled you."  
  
Sara wrinkled her brow and let out a deep breath. "I knew I shouldn't have spent this much on a shirt, and I sure as hell shouldn't have worn it to work."  
  
"You're taking life far too seriously. It's just a shirt." Nick took another sip from his cup.  
  
Sara glared at him again. "I seem to recall you saying something similar about a radiator cap, which resulted in the Hank fiasco."  
  
Nick raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I didn't tell you to go out with the guy, I just told you that you should get out more. I never liked that guy in the first place. Those paramedics can be a little shifty sometimes." He tried to restrain his smile.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go change my shirt since I'm fairly certain this doesn't really present a professional image and that promotion is still up for grabs."  
  
"You never did answer my question." Nick interjected before taking another sip from his coffee.  
  
Sara looked at him quizzically. "What question?"  
  
"The one that startled you into spilling coffee down your new blouse." Nick replied.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"It's a deep hole, but in any case, I asked you if you'd met the new lab tech yet." Nick teased.  
  
Sara shook her head ignoring his pun. "No. What does he do?"  
  
"She works in the Trace lab." Nick grinned.  
  
"She?" Sara rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you already have a date." Sara scoffed.  
  
Nick chuckled. "No, I don't. She's not my type."  
  
"Let me guess, not blond enough?" Sara teased.  
  
Nick looked a little hurt. "Hey, that was low."  
  
"Sorry." Sara felt bad that she seemed to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Any way, I was thinking that she's Greg's type." He had a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Sara chuckled. "Why, Nick Stokes, do I detect a conspiracy?"  
  
He grinned. "Are you on board?"  
  
Sara nodded. "I think it's high time that Greg found a little happiness."  
  
"Ok, you want to get together after shift and talk about putting 'Project Anisha' in motion?" Nick suggested.  
  
"What's 'Project Anisha'?" Sara looked perplexed.  
  
Nick chuckled. "That's her name."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure that sounds fine." Sara glanced back down at her shirt. "I'd better go change before the rest of the team gets here for assignments." She looked over at the journal now sitting in front of Nick and pointed. "Don't lose my spot, I want to finish that article."  
  
Nick chuckled and winked before taking another sip of his coffee. "Ok, I wouldn't want you to miss out on something so fascinating."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she left the break room and headed to the locker room for a fresh shirt. She had to chuckle to herself. Getting Greg together with the new lab tech could be fun, but she was going to have to tell Nick that they were going to have to come up with a more subtle name for their plan, otherwise both Greg and Anisha might catch wind of it. 


	2. The Plan

"Nick, first of all, if you keep calling this 'Project Anisha' don't you think they're going to figure out that something's up?" Sara rested her elbows on Nick's counter as she watched him cook something he kept referring to as a fritata. She didn't have the heart to tell him that what he was making was essentially a giant omelet, not a real fritata.  
  
"Ok, you may have a point, but what would you suggest? If we call it 'Project Greg' he's really going to know something's up." Nick replied adding a few more ingredients.  
  
"You'd better not be putting meat in that thing if you expect me to eat it." Sara interjected.  
  
He glanced back at her with a grin. "Sara, Sara, Sara. You have so little faith in me. Don't worry, this is one vegetarian friendly fritata."  
  
Sara had to stifle her laugh at the mention of the word fritata again. She had learned a thing or two about food from growing up in a bed and breakfast. "All I'm saying is that you might try being a little more subtle, that's all."  
  
"Ok, how about 'Project Matchmaker'?" Nick suggested.  
  
Sara chortled. "Let me just call you Captain Obvious."  
  
Nick turned his head toward her. "Ok, Smarty Pants, what would you suggest?"  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's Ms. Smarty Pants to you."  
  
"Fine." He smirked in return. "Ms. Smarty Pants, what would you suggest?"  
  
"We could go with the catchy title from the article I was reading earlier." Amusement flitted across her face.  
  
Nick started laughing. "Ok, even if I could remember the title, that would be a sure fire way to get people to pay attention to what you're saying around the lab, otherwise I'd say it's a great idea, most people would be asleep before you could finish it."  
  
"Hey, I know." Sara looked almost smug.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"  
  
She grinned. "How about 'Operation Blue Hawaiian'? Greg will just assume we're after his coffee."  
  
Nick chuckled. "I like how you think."  
  
"How's that coming?" Sara glanced over at the stove where Nick was still working on his culinary creation.  
  
"Almost done. I'll just get the plates and we can eat." Nick announced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Greggo." Sara smiled at Greg as she sauntered into the DNA lab.  
  
Greg grinned at her widely. "What can I do for the lovely Sara Sidle today?"  
  
She had to chuckle to herself as she handed some samples over to him. "I need to get these processed as soon as possible."  
  
Greg let out a characteristic sigh. "Well, Grissom's got something in ahead of you and he said it was pretty important."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him and spoke in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "Everything with Grissom is important."  
  
Greg smiled. "That's true, but he is also the boss."  
  
Sara flashed him a wry smile.  
  
"So, Sara, got any plans after work?" Greg grinned at her in his typical fashion.  
  
"Yeah, I'm busy." Sara hoped this plan of Nick's worked. It wasn't that she didn't think Greg was a nice guy, he was, he just wasn't her type and quite frankly, after three years she was tired of him asking her out. Sara gestured toward the door. "Did you meet the new girl in Trace yet?"  
  
A retrained smile spread across Greg's face. "Yeah."  
  
"What was her name? Alesha? Allison?" Sara queried nonchalantly.  
  
"Anisha." Greg couldn't keep his smile out of the tone of his voice.  
  
Sara chuckled. "Ah, Anisha. That's right. Is she's nice?"  
  
Greg cleared his throat. "Well it appears that Nick thinks so. He keeps going in there, I bet that he asks her out by the end of the week."  
  
"Well his case does have a lot of trace materials to process." Sara explained.  
  
"Of course, I've been in here so I haven't had the chance to dazzle her with my personality." Greg grinned.  
  
"Can you page me when those samples are done being processed?" Sara queried him as she moved toward the hallway.  
  
"Sure thing." Greg grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you ever get the coffee out of your shirt?" Nick queried Sara as they stowed their gear in their lockers at the end of shift.  
  
At the memory of the ruined blouse, Sara frowned. "No, and that damn thing cost far too much for the amount of fabric involved."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Would you let me have a go at it?"  
  
Sara looked at him curiously. "What exactly do you plan on doing with it?"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I'll have you know, Ms. Smarty Pants, that my mother taught me a thing or two about getting stains out of my clothes. The last thing she wanted to do was to spend her evenings doing laundry for seven kids after spending all day in court."  
  
"Your mom is a district attorney and she managed to have seven kids?" Sara looked at him incredulously.  
  
"And kept us clean too." He grinned in amusement. "She's pretty amazing."  
  
"I should say so. I think she's my new hero. I can't even imagine how Catherine does it with one." Sara shook her head in wonder. She reached into her locker and pulled out the blouse she'd shoved in there the previous day and tossed it at Nick. "Here you go. Have fun."  
  
"Whoa, Nicky, so now you've got women throwing their clothes at you." Catherine walked into the locker room with an amused expression on her face.  
  
Nick held up Sara's coffee stained blouse in front of him. "What do you think?"  
  
Catherine wrinkled her brow. "Not really your color." She turned her attention to Sara with a curious expression. "Isn't that the blouse you bought when we went shopping the other day?"  
  
Sara nodded, letting out a breath of frustration. "Yes, but someone scared the shit out of me and made me spill coffee all over myself the first time I wore it." She shot Nick a glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick and Sara were seated at the diner near the lab eating breakfast and talking over the first part of their plan which they had put in motion at the beginning of shift.  
  
"So Greg thinks you're interested in Anisha." Sara smirked. "He says you've been camping out in the Trace lab."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Good, he needs to feel a little threatened. You said you think he's definitely interested right?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh, yeah, but he's pretty sure you're going to be asking her out by the end of the week."  
  
Nick just shook his head. "Even if I was interested in her, she's not remotely interested in me. She seems to have a thing for guys just like Greg."  
  
Sara chuckled. "It appears that our reconnaissance mission was successful."  
  
Nick leaned toward Sara and whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "Ok, now we just need to put the rest of our plan in play."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "This had better work."  
  
Nick chuckled and grinned at her. "Trust me." 


	3. In Motion

"So, Anisha, I hear you used to work in LA." Sara queried the new lab tech.  
  
Anisha smiled at Sara. "You heard right, but don't tell Hodges, I've got to keep stories about him for just the right time."  
  
"You worked with Hodges in LA?" Sara seemed a bit intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, and I know why he's such an ass too." Anisha quipped. "He doesn't remember me, but just let me know if he gets out of line and I'll feed you a little information."  
  
"Thanks. I think I already like you." Sara laughed softly.  
  
"Mind if I ask you a question?" Anisha looked at Sara as if she was sizing her up.  
  
"Sure." Sara responded, glancing over the lab report.  
  
"What's the deal with CSI Stokes?" Anisha crossed her arms in front of her body.  
  
Sara played dumb. "What do you mean?"  
  
Anisha laughed. "He's been in here hovering since I started."  
  
Sara smiled. "Don't worry about Nick. He's just friendly and likes to get to know everyone." Sara leaned over and whispered. "Besides he's also a little bit hands on with his evidence, wants to know where it is all the time. Just ask Archie or Greg."  
  
Anisha looked relieved. "Good because I didn't want to have to let him down, you know. He's not really my type. Nice looking, but not my type."  
  
Sara tried to restrain a smile. "Well if he gets out of line, let me know, I'll give him a subtle hint to leave you alone."  
  
"Now, Greg, he seems nice; busy but nice. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, but you seem to be around him quite a bit." She seemed to be fishing for information.  
  
Sara smirked. "He's not my type."  
  
Anisha smiled. "Good, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Greg, my man, how are those samples coming?" Nick walked into the DNA lab to see if his results were done and if he could get a little information out of the lab tech.  
  
"Almost done." Greg smiled, but was studying Nick for a moment. Finally he cleared his throat. "It's not going to work, man."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The coffee. I heard you and Sara talking about getting your hands on my Blue Hawaiian, but I won't crack. I'm not telling you where I hide it." Greg looked smug.  
  
Nick tried to restrain a smile. He'd have to thank Sara later for her brilliant idea. "Ok, but seriously, we're not after your coffee."  
  
"That's what you all say." The test results began to print. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks." Nick took the report coming off the printer and scanned it.  
  
"So, Nick." Greg had the sound of a man wanting information.  
  
Nick glanced up. "Greg."  
  
Greg cleared his throat. "You've been spending a lot of time in the Trace lab."  
  
"My case has a lot of trace materials to process, Greg. You should have seen the place; I don't think they'd vacuumed in months." Nick replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, you must have met the new lab tech Anisha." Greg couldn't hide his interest when he said her name.  
  
"Yeah, she's a nice girl. Pretty long brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and she's smart." Nick grinned.  
  
Greg looked a bit panicked. "So, have you asked her out?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No, I think she interested in someone else. She's not really my type anyway."  
  
Greg wasn't sure how to take Nick's comment. The fact that Nick wasn't interested was good, but he wasn't sure who she was interested in and that wasn't something he'd counted on. "Oh."  
  
"Hey, I've got to find Sara and show her these results." Nick headed toward the door.  
  
"See you later, man." Greg looked a bit perplexed about what to do.  
  
Nick glanced back. "Oh, Greg, we're watching football this weekend if you want to come hang out."  
  
"Sure thing." Greg smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick and Sara sat on his couch watching the Discovery Channel and eating another of Nick's creations.  
  
Sara glanced over at him and smiled. "This is pretty good."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "Another thing my mom taught me."  
  
"So, Greg's coming over here to watch football on Sunday and I told Anisha that I'd help her find an apartment." Sara mulled over the plan to get Greg and Anisha in the same place at the same time.  
  
"And you'll just stop by here to pick up the shirt that I'll have figured out how to get the coffee out of by then and we'll take it from there." Nick concluded looking satisfied.  
  
"Any luck with that blouse?" Sara looked at him curiously.  
  
Nick cleared his throat. "I'm working on it. These things sometimes take time."  
  
Sara laughed. "So in other words, no."  
  
"I'll get it out. You just need to trust me. This time next week, Greg will be with Anisha, he'll stop asking you out, and I'll have the coffee out of your blouse." Nick put his arm on the back of the couch as he looked over at Sara.  
  
Sara tilted her head slightly. "You seem pretty confident."  
  
He grinned. "What's not to be confident about?"  
  
"I guess time will tell." Sara studied him for a moment and then something occurred to her. Why was Nick doing this? What was in it for him? 


	4. Touchdown

"So, you've been staying with your aunt and uncle?" Sara queried Anisha.  
  
Anisha nodded. "Yeah, they're great, but I really want my own place; my own space. Living with relatives isn't really conducive to your social life."  
  
Sara smiled. "I can imagine." She steered her Denali into the parking lot of the first apartment on Anisha's list.  
  
Anisha studied the building for a moment. "Well, it's nicer than the place I had in LA."  
  
They got out of the vehicle and made their way to the manager's office. While they were touring the available apartment, Sara's phone rang.  
  
She pulled the phone off of her belt. "Sidle."  
  
Anisha continued following the manager through the apartment as he explained different features of the unit.  
  
"Oh, hey, Nick." Sara felt a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Anisha glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, curious about Sara's smile.  
  
"You did? Oh, that's great." She glanced over at Anisha. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Let me just ask Anisha if she minds." She pulled the phone away from he ear. "Anisha?"  
  
"Yeah?" Anisha stopped looking in the closet and glanced at Sara.  
  
"Uh, Nick wants me to stop by. He spilled coffee on my new blouse the other day and he got it cleaned and wanted to know if I could come by and pick it up. Do you mind?" Sara looked hopeful.  
  
Anisha smiled, wondering if there wasn't a little something going on between the two CSIs. "Sure, that sounds great. We can just hit the other two apartments afterward."  
  
The manager cleared his throat. "Did I mention that we have a move in special and covered parking?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Sara's coming by, huh?" Greg queried Nick.  
  
Nick nodded as he brought them each a beer before he settled back onto the couch. "Yeah, she's picking up a blouse I had cleaned for her."  
  
Greg raised a curious eyebrow. "A blouse?"  
  
Nick glanced over at Greg and laughed. "I startled her the other day and she spilled coffee all over herself. She made such a big deal out of how much she paid for this shirt I told her I'd try and get the stain out."  
  
"Ah." Greg was quiet for a moment as he watched the football game. "So, what's Sara doing today anyway?"  
  
Nick took a sip from his beer. "She's helping Anisha apartment hunt."  
  
Greg felt like his throat was constricting. "Anisha?" There was a slight squeak to his voice.  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, you know the new girl in Trace?"  
  
"I know who she is, I just haven't officially met her yet." Greg tried to keep his voice controlled.  
  
"I guess you'll get to meet her then." Nick turned his attention to the game; gesturing toward the TV. "You know, that's the reason these guys are in the playoffs."  
  
"That was a pretty good pass." Greg agreed.  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Pretty good? That was damn good, Sanders." He grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara pulled into Nick's driveway and parked the Denali. "Looks like Nick has company."  
  
Anisha noticed the other vehicle in parked in front of Nick's house. "Girlfriend?"  
  
Sara restrained her smile. "No, as far as I know, Nick's not dating anyone. I think that's Greg's car. It sounded like he was watching football when I talked to him earlier."  
  
"Ah." Anisha watched Sara carefully as they walked up to Nick's front door. Sara seemed a little too excited to be there just for a shirt.  
  
When Nick answered the door, a grin spread across his face. "Ladies." He opened the door wide to let them in. "Can I offer either of you a beer?"  
  
"I'm driving." Sara smirked at him.  
  
"You could stay awhile. As much fun as Greg is, he just not as pretty as either of you." Nick was laying it on thick.  
  
At the mention of his name, Greg sprung off the couch and walked over toward the other three. "Hey, Sara."  
  
"Greggo." Sara smiled.  
  
Greg looked at Anisha and couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Hi, Anisha. Uh, I don't think we've officially met. I work in DNA."  
  
She grinned at him and reached out to shake Greg's hand. "Hey, nice to meet you, Greg. I work in the Trace Materials lab."  
  
Greg was silent for a moment and continued to hold onto Anisha's hand as he took in her beauty close up. It wasn't until Nick cleared his throat that Greg finally released her hand. "Trace, yeah, I knew that."  
  
"So, do you ladies want to stay and watch the game with us?" Nick invited, knowing that Sara would go for the idea, but unsure if Anisha would.  
  
Anisha glanced over at Nick and raised an eyebrow. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Sure." He glanced over at Sara and she just shrugged.  
  
Greg couldn't get the smile off of his face.  
  
Anisha placed a quick phone call to the manager of the apartment that they'd just been to. After talking for a couple of minutes, she finished up the call. "Ok, so I'll drop the deposit check by this afternoon. Thanks for holding the place. Yeah, great. Ok." She hung up the phone and glanced over at Sara. "I'm game to stay if you are. I just need to go back by that apartment before six and drop of a deposit check."  
  
Sara nodded. "Sounds good." She turned toward Nick. "Now about that beer."  
  
He chuckled. "Anisha, you want one too?"  
  
"Yeah." She made her way over to sit on the couch next to Greg who was still smiling.  
  
Nick grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Sara before giving the other to Anisha. The game was in the third quarter and as it continued, Nick, Greg, and Anisha were really getting into the game. Sara just sipped her beer and studied the TV wondering what could possibly be so fascinating about football besides the guys wearing tight pants.  
  
Nick glanced over at her with a curious expression on his face, noting her lack of interest in the game. At the next commercial, he gestured toward her. "Hey, Sara, let me get that shirt for you."  
  
"Uh, I'll come with you. I want to know how you got the stain out of it." She responded as Nick got up and moved toward his laundry room.  
  
Neither Greg nor Anisha looked up, they had started talking softly and neither Nick nor Sara could hear what they were saying as they made their way to the laundry room. Nick closed the door and grinned at Sara. "It looks like our plan is working."  
  
Sara smiled as she leaned against the washing machine. "Looks like you might be right."  
  
Nick stood in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Might?"  
  
Sara smirked. "Well, you said Greg would be with Anisha by next week, and that he'd stop asking me out, but you also said you'd have the coffee out of my blouse."  
  
Nick chuckled and reached behind her, causing Sara to lean back slightly until she realized that he was reaching for something hanging above the washer. "Here is your blouse. Good as new." He handed her the blouse on a hanger.  
  
Sara glanced at it and then at him. "This isn't my blouse."  
  
A slightly panicked expression crossed Nick's face. "Uh, sure it is."  
  
Sara looked amused and shook her head. "Uh, uh. Mine didn't have the price tag still attached."  
  
Nick put a hand on the washer behind her. "Ok, so it's not the same shirt you handed me the other day. Catherine told me where you went shopping and I got you a new one."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "You bought me a new shirt?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." He rested his other hand on the washer on the other side of her.  
  
"Why?" Sara noticed that he effectively had her trapped against the washing machine.  
  
"I couldn't get the stain out of the other one." He admitted studying her face.  
  
Sara set the blouse down on top of the washer. "Oh. You didn't have to do that. It wasn't your fault." She studied his face, curious why she didn't bolt from the room at Nick's close proximity.  
  
"But I told you I'd get the stain out of it." Nick seemed to lean a little closer.  
  
Sara had a sudden interest in Nick's lips, wondering if he planned on kissing her and then in the next instant wondering why he wasn't kissing her. She glanced up at his eyes and found a glimmer of amusement in them. "What?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that there was one more part to this plan I forgot to tell you about." Nick grinned.  
  
"Really." Sara just continued to stare at him.  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sara again glanced at his lips. "And what would that be?"  
  
He smiled. "This." He leaned down and softly touched his lips against hers, smiling as Sara let out a little whimper.  
  
Sara slid her arms around Nick's neck and responded as he deepened the kiss between them.  
  
They finally broke the kiss when the door to the laundry room opened. Breathing heavily, they turned to see Greg and Anisha.  
  
"Well, I can see you two are a little busy." Anisha looked thoroughly amused.  
  
Greg grinned. "I'm going to take Anisha by that apartment so she can put the deposit down."  
  
Anisha smiled. "Then we're going out to dinner."  
  
Nick and Sara just nodded, unaware that Sara still had her arms around Nick's neck and he still had her pinned between him and the washing machine.  
  
"We'll let ourselves out." Greg grinned as he and Anisha turned to leave.  
  
As she heard the front door close, Sara cupped the back of Nick's head and pulled him into another kiss. Their plan had worked far better than she could have imagined, and now it was clear what was in it for Nick, and she didn't mind one little bit. In fact, she thought she was going to enjoy it.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
